


Five Pet Names Robert (Almost) Has For Aaron

by miss_whimsy



Series: Five Times: Roblivion Family Fics [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: Robert and Aaron don't have nicknames for each other. Vic thinks that's a bit weird.





	Five Pet Names Robert (Almost) Has For Aaron

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: PET NAMES. ROBERT USING PET NAMES FOR AARON. PLEASE
> 
> Hope this is what you were after, anon. :D

**One**

“What do you call him then?” Vic asked, grinning at the way Aaron was laughing, shaking his head, almost bent double across the table. She looked over at the bar where Adam and Robert were stood together, heads bent close so they could hear each other over the music and the crowd of people.

“I call him Robert,” Aaron said, “because that’s his name.”

“Not even Rob?” Vic asked, still completely baffled. “In bed and everything?”

“You’re not asking me about what your brother calls me in bed,” Aaron laughed, scrunching up his nose.

“No, I’m asking what you call him,” Vic said. “Come on. You can’t call each other Aaron and Robert all the time.”

“Well, we do,” Aaron said with a shrug. “Why is that weird?”

“Because it is,” Vic insisted. “Married people use pet names.”

“It’s just the way it’s always been,” Aaron told her. “It would be weird calling him anything else. He’s Robert.”

Victoria shook her head, then grinned up at her husband when he placed a glass of wine down in front her. 

“Here you go, babe,” Adam said. “Am I not the best husband?”

“Thanks, babe,” she said leaning over to give him a kiss when he sat down. “And yes, you are.” 

Robert set Aaron’s drink down in front of him and took his seat. “What are we talking about?”

“How I’m the best husband ever,” Adam laughed, kissing Victoria again.

“Well, that’s not true,” Robert said.

“It is,” Vic said, sticking her tongue out at Robert. “Babe,” she said, turning back to Adam.

“Yes, babe?”

“These two don’t even use pet names in bed.”

Robert choked on his beer and Aaron rolled his eyes, letting his head fall back in annoyance. 

“I know, babe,” Adam laughed. “They’re hopeless.”

“Aww, babe,” Robert said, winking at Aaron across the table. “We’re hopeless.”

“I know, babe,” Aaron said, eyes sparkling back at Robert. “What are we going to do about it, babe?”

“I dunno, babe,” Robert said. “Guess we’ll have to start thinking of cute nicknames.”

“Like what, babe?”

“How about babe, babe?”

“You’re not funny you know,” Victoria interrupted. “And we’re not that bad.”

“Guess we’re crossing babe off the list, babe,” Robert said, earning himself a smack from Victoria. “Fine! I’ll stop.”

“It is a bit weird, though,” Adam said. “Everyone does it. You can’t just call each other Aaron and Robert forever.”

“Why not?” Aaron asked. “It’s worked for the last three years.”

“Okay,” Vic said, holding up her hands in defeat. “If yous two want to be weirdos that’s your business.”

Aaron wrinkled his nose, laughing again as he shook his head, but Victoria noticed that Robert was looking a little more thoughtful. She smiled to herself and sipped her wine, content now to change the subject.

 

**Two**

“Honey, come and help me with this.”

Liv looked up from her homework and Aaron looked away from the TV. Their eyes met over the coffee table.

“He's talking to you,” they both said at the same time.

“He's not talking to me,” Liv said. “Why would he call me honey?”

“Uh, because he likes you and you're a kid and…”

“You're his husband,” Liv pointed out. “Of course he's going to call you something gross. Probably just to mess with me.”

“He's never called me honey once in three years," Aaron said. "He's got loads of cute little names for you though."

"Short arse is a cute nickname, is it?"

"What about Munchkin?"

"They all just mean short, Aaron," Liv said. "My point is, he's not calling me honey. That's you. His husband."

“Aaron!” Robert snapped, sounding a lot more annoyed than he had a minute ago. “Are you going to get off your arse and help me or are you just going to argue with Liv all night? Because if it's the second one you can feed yourself.”

"Told you," Liv laughed. “Someone's in trouble.”

“And if you want feeding, madam, you can finish your homework in silence.”

Aaron grinned as he pushed himself to his feet. “Madam.”

“Honey,” Liv shot back, sticking her tongue out. 

“Aaron, I'm not asking again.”

“Alright, alright,” Aaron said, finally walking over to Robert. “I'm here. Honey.”

“Oh don’t start,” Robert sighed. Aaron could see the blush fading from his cheeks. “It just slipped out.”

“Just slipped out,” Aaron repeated. “Have you had a burning desire to call me honey all this time and you’re no longer able to control yourself?”

“You know what? Next time I’m just going to call you Dickhead and then at least you’ll know I’m talking to you.”

Aaron laughed and wrapped his arms around Robert’s waist from behind, leaning his head against Robert’s shoulder. “What do you want help with?”

Robert shook his head. “I’ve done it now.”

“Aww, you’re so good to me. Honey.”

“Piss off.”

Aaron kissed Robert’s neck, still chuckling to himself. “If this is about what Vic said…”

“Just leave it,” Robert said. “Tea’s ready now anyway. Dickhead.”

 

**Three**

“Darling,” Robert says, settling his hand on Aaron’s shoulder as he approaches. He sees the flicker of uncertainty in Aaron’s eyes and then it’s gone because Aaron is good at charming people when he wants to and he knows how important this night is to Robert and the business. 

And Nicola. 

He’s still scared of Nicola.

Aaron shakes Mr Howard’s hand and smiles his most professional smile as Robert introduces him. Then he’s asking about the family and putting the man at ease. Aaron would say that this is Robert’s world but Aaron is so good at it without even trying, it makes Robert’s heart swell with pride.

He slips his arm around Aaron’s waist and watches him work, laughing at his jokes, adding his own stories of the two of them, the business, Liv, the business, their family, the business, until Mr Howard is nodding his head, shaking both their hands and agreeing to get that contract drawn up first thing in the morning. 

“We have to go home,” Robert breathes into Aaron’s ear. “Now.”

“Why?” Aaron asks and his voice might sound innocent but his eyes are anything but.

“Because,” Robert says, flicking out his tongue this time as he whispers, making Aaron hiss. “Because I want to get you out of these clothes. Darling.”

Aaron reaches down and links his fingers with Robert’s. “Are you still on a quest for a perfect nickname?”

“You don’t like darling?”

“It’s a bit posh, isn’t it? For us.”

“Is it?”

Aaron shrugs and starts leading Robert out of the party. “It’s just…”

“What?”

“Didn’t you call Chrissie darling?”

Robert stumbles a little when Aaron stops walking suddenly and looks around for the taxi rank. A glance at his face says that Aaron’s not upset but this, well, they never talk about this.

“Maybe,” Robert says. “She might have called me that more. I don’t remember.”

Aaron laughs, tugging Robert along when he finally spots the light of a taxi on the other side of the street. “You don’t remember?”

“Not really, no.”

“You were with her for years,” Aaron says. “You don’t have to pretend.”

“I’m not pretending,” Robert insists. “I just don’t care to remember.”

Aaron climbs into the taxi and gives their address. Robert settles in next to him, taking hold of his hand again.

“What do you mean, you don’t care to remember?”

Robert shrugs. “Just that. It’s not important to me anymore. What we called each other. Why does it matter? I called her babe and sweetheart and yes probably darling. But that didn’t mean anything.”

Aaron squeezes Robert’s hand in a way that lets Robert know he’s thinking before answering. Robert waits patiently, stroking Aaron’s palm with his thumb.

“Ours should mean something then,” Aaron says eventually, meeting Robert’s worried eyes with a gentle smile. 

“Of course,” Robert says, leaning in to kiss Aaron. A silent thank you. “Ours will.”

 

**Four**

“Morning, beautiful.”

Aaron smiles, eyes still closed against the morning. It’s Saturday and they don’t have anywhere to be. Liv stayed over at Gabby’s and they have the whole place to themselves for probably the whole weekend.

“Morning.”

Robert kisses Aaron as soon as the word is out of his mouth and Aaron grins against Robert’s lips, slides his hands into Robert’s hair, hums happily.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Robert says when they break apart, kissing down one side of Aaron’s neck and up the other, making Aaron laugh.

“You’re one to talk.”

“We’re not talking about me though,” Robert tells him, capturing his mouth again.

Aaron tugs and pulls and moves them both until Robert is lying on top of him, cradled between Aaron’s thighs. He drags his feet up the back of Robert’s legs as far as he can and it’s Robert’s turn to laugh. The sound is intoxicating.

“I love my gorgeous husband,” Robert says, rocking his hips gently against Aaron’s. They’re not there yet, still working themselves up, enjoying their lazy morning of silliness. It’s been awhile since they did this.

It’s on the tip of Aaron’s tongue to make a joke but he bites it back because he loves his gorgeous husband too and sometimes it’s just nice to revel in it.

“I love you too.”

Robert grins and rubs their noses together. “You are you know? Beautiful.”

“Robert...”

“I’m serious,” Robert says and he is, Aaron knows he is, which makes it all the more intense. 

“I know.”

Robert smiles, keeps his eyes locked with Aaron’s as he kisses him again. Aaron wraps his arms tightly around him. 

“I don’t mind that one,” Aaron says when Robert slowly pulls back and starts to kiss down his chest.

“That what?” Robert murmurs and Aaron grins because Robert’s only got about a quarter of his attention on Aaron’s words. The rest is focused on Aaron’s arms where Robert’s hands are currently wandering and on Aaron’s nipples where Robert’s tongue is currently playing and on Aaron’s thigh where Robert’s dick is currently rubbing.

“Nickname,” Aaron laughs a little breathlessly. “I don’t mind you calling me beautiful.”

Robert stops moving altogether and looks up. “Serious?”

Aaron pouts. “Don’t stop.”

“Aaron.”

“Yeah, I’m serious,” Aaron says, taking in the hopeful look on Robert’s face. He cups his cheek. “Not in public though, eh? Let’s save it for the bedroom.”

Robert nods and surges up to kiss Aaron again. 

It’s pretty much the perfect Saturday.

 

**Five**

“Do you want another drink, babe?” Adam said, reaching for Vic’s wine glass as he stood up.

“Yeah, go on then, why not?” she said with a smile. “Not working tomorrow, am I?”

“Aaron?”

“Yeah, go on,” Aaron said, standing and taking both his and Robert’s glasses with him as he followed Adam over to the bar.

“Well?” Vic said as soon as they were out of earshot. “Have you picked one yet?”

“Picked what?” Robert asked, frowning.

“A pet name! For Aaron.”

Robert laughed. “Oh Vic, come on. You know we’re not into that stuff?”

“Romance? Affection?”

“Hey,” Robert protested, “we are very romantic and affectionate. In private.”

“I’m your sister,” Vic said. “If you can’t be romantic in front of me… I helped you propose.”

“You really didn’t,” Robert said, curling away from the elbow she dug into his ribs. “Ow.”

“Is it embarrassing? Is that why you won’t tell me?”

“Vic, I haven’t given it another thought,” Robert said. “Just leave it alone, will you? We’re not all like you and Adam.”

“Something which must break your heart every day, mate,” Adam said, reappearing beside them with his pint and Vic’s wine. 

Aaron slid back into his seat and hooked his foot around Robert’s ankle. Robert caught his eye over the table and smiled at him.

“Ugh,” Vic said, annoyed. “You’re hopeless.”

“Yeah, I told you, babe. They’re useless. No romance in their souls.”

“Not like us,” Vic agreed, leaning over for a kiss. 

Aaron made a gagging noise and pulled out his phone, typing out a quick message.

“Maybe if you weren’t so against casual affection, you’d be a getting a snog right now too,” Vic said, making a face at Aaron.

“You’re not really my type, Vic,” Aaron said, shrugging. “No offence.”

Robert’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, avoiding Aaron’s eyes as he quickly opened the message he’d sent.

_Love you, Mr Dingle._

Robert bit his lip and typed out his reply.

_Love you, Mr Sugden._

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and picked up his pint.

“No, you’re probably right, Vic. We’re just not as romantic as the two of you.”


End file.
